The present invention relates to a guide chain for guiding energy lines, especially electric lines and hoses, from a stationary connection to a movable consuming device, whereby the guide chain comprises a plurality of chain members that are pivotably connected with one another and are comprised of two side portions arranged at a distance parallel to one another and connected by two transverse elements, the pivot angle between the individual chain members being limited by respective stop inserts.
Guide chains of the aforementioned kind have been known in the prior art. For example, a guide chain is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,283 which comprises chain members having two side portions arranged at a distance parallel to one another and connecting transverse elements, wherein the pivot angle is limited by stop inserts. The stop inserts are connected via cross-pieces which engage corresponding cutouts of the side portions. Furthermore, the stop inserts are provided with rounded heads which engage rounded bores of the side portions. With this known guide chain, the pivot angle of neighboring chain members is limited by stops which engage curved recesses of neighboring side portions. The stops, respectively, formed recesses of the respective side portions determine a certain maximum pivot angle which, in return, determines a certain radius of curvature for the guide chain. In order to reduce the pivot angle, respectively, enlarge the radius of curvature, the stop inserts may be inserted into the respective recesses. The stops, together with the connecting cross-pieces, form a ring.
The known guide chain has been employed successfully for guiding energy lines from a stationary connection to a movable consuming device.
Based on the prior art disclosed above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide chain in which the radius of curvature may be adapted to the requirements of a given application in a simple manner by rotating or exchanging the stop inserts.